Something Happens
by stephanie-mcmahonism
Summary: You came near me and smiled like this. You didn't know what dream you showed me. Now my heart neither awake nor asleep. What can I do? Something happens.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that is roughly based on my favourite movie ****_Kuch Kuch Hota Hai_****. I added my own little twists. I know it can get a little confusing because there are two characters that share the name Stephanie. But I'm sure you'll be able to tell the difference. Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Stephanie sighed happily as she tossed the sheets over her small body. She looked over at the clock. 12:04 AM. She had been waiting for this day to come all year. It was her birthday. And she, like any other 8 year old girl on her birthday was excited to open her presents waiting for her downstairs.

Careful not to make too much noise, Stephanie climbed out of her bed and her feet lightly padded across the carpet. She didn't want to wake her father up, especially since he had such a long day yesterday. His meeting at the office finished latter than expected. And as if that wasn't enough, he had to go home and cook dinner of Stephanie and tuck her into bed. He couldn't remember the last time he promised he would be there to do that. But like always, his top notch job always got in the way of everything. It was hard being a single father. Stephanie knew the pressure her dad had been put under, so she was extra careful not to disturb him from his slumber.

She tiptoed down the stairs and entered the living room. She smirked to herself as her eyes found what they were looking for. It was her presents. She walked over to the table in the middle of the room and sat on the floor. One present caught her eye in particular; it was a small envelope with a pink ribbon tied around it. Stephanie curiously picked up the envelope and flipped it over. She gasped as she read the front.

_"Happy 8__th__ Birthday Princess, Love Mommy." _

Stephanie loved reading letters from her mother who sadly passed away a few hours after her birth. She never knew her mother, but she loved her with all her heart. Anyone who was willing to give birth to a child, knowing that they were going to die because of it was the bravest person in Stephanie's eyes. Her mother Trish found out that there was a possibility that she would die if she gave birth to Stephanie. The doctors gave her an option. Go with the pregnancy or have an abortion. Trish couldn't bear to get rid of her precious baby, she didn't believe in that. So she did what any mother would do in her position. Never the less, she didn't tell Paul. She knew what he would say. During her free time she would write notes to her unborn child, hoping one day Paul would give it to them to read.

Flashback! 

_Paul sat still in a small room. He felt paralyzed He couldn't move. He felt his heart breaking into little pieces. His wife was dying. And the twisted part was she knew well beforehand that she was going to die. Tears burned his eyes as he looked down at his baby girl's face. She was so young. So innocent. How was she meant to grow up without her mother? Paul suddenly felt his eyes grow blurry as he immediately knew what was happening. Tears burned down his cheeks as he held his baby tight to him. He could see why she did it, go through with the pregnancy. He would have done the same if he were in her shoes. But he still couldn't bear to lose her. Trish was his lover, his wife, the mother of his child. How could he spend his life without her? Paul felt like he was going to faint. Suddenly Trish's mother came into the room. Her eyes were red and puffy. Obviously she had been crying as well. She probably found out about this around the time he did. She walked slowly towards her son-in-law and placed her hand on his broad shoulder. _

_"Trish wants to see you." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_Paul lifted his head and swallowed the lump that was caught in his throat. He didn't think he could do this. He couldn't stand there and watch her die. But he couldn't sit here regretting not saying goodbye to her. Paul stood up and carefully handed the baby over to Trish's mom. She smiled at him as he walked out of the little room and into the main lobby. _

_Paul couldn't stop the tears as he opened the door to see his wife sitting there. Smiling at him. Her skin looked pale and her eyes were red. Paul knew this was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He slowly walked to her and sat on the edge of her bed. Unable to look her in the eye. Trish let out a shaky sigh as she tried to stop the tears from flowing. She couldn't break down now, not when she owed it to Paul to stay strong. She had to stay strong for him. She smiled lightly trying to get a reaction out of him when she realized he was still refusing to look at her. _

_"Paul, look at me." _

_She whispered as he reluctantly locked his hazel eyes with her's. She felt tears run down her faces as she saw the broken look in his eyes. She let out a whimper as Paul's arms wrapped around her. She laid her head on his shoulder as they both cried. _

_"I'm- I'm so sorry… Paul." _

_She whispered in between her sobs. Paul couldn't say anything. If he did he would surly go crazy. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. Letting the tears run freely. _

_"I love you.." _

_She rested her head against his. "I love you too.." _

_She sifted on the on the bed and reached her hand out to the bedside table. She grabbed a few envelopes and handed them to her husband. He looked down at them confused._

_"these are letters I wrote to our baby. I want her to know who her mother was; I want to have this connection with her. Promise me you'll give these to her Paul." _

_Paul looked into those eyes he could never say no to. "I promise." Was all he could let out._

_He looked down at the writing on the front of the one of the envelopes which neatly said. "to Stephanie, from Mommy." _

_"Stephanie?" Paul whispered as he let his hand run through his long blond hair._

_Trish smiled and tried to lighten up the mood. "Yeah, you didn't think I was going to let you name her did you?" _

_Paul let out a nervous chuckle. He was glad that she was trying to ease the tension. _

_Trish opened her arms to him and he pulled her in for a hug. "I love Paul, please take care of our daughter and yourself."_

_Paul found himself begin to cry again. "Please, don't go…" he whispered in her ear. _

_Trish swallowed the lump in her throat and answered. "I'm sorry… I have to….."_

End flashback!

Stephanie smiled as she traced the lettering with her small finger. Her Dad must have left this out for her, knowing that she would want to read it first thing. It always made Stephanie feel close to her mother. She quickly opened the letter and began reading.

_Stephanie!_

_Happy birthday baby! You are a big girl today. I know you are making your father and me proud. How are you sweetheart? Is your father still up to his old tricks? I hope he's not too much trouble; he needs a woman in his life to knock some sense into him!_

Stephanie giggled as she read her mom's words. She was sure to tell dad about this later.

_Unlike my other letters baby, I want to tell you a story. I want you to read this and not show this to your father. I know this is a big thing to ask of you, but this is my dream and I want you to make it come true. Can you do that for me baby? _

Stephanie nodded to make sure her mother knew she understands and is willing to do anything her mother wants her to do.

_Your father is lonely now; he might not say anything but he needs someone in his life. Someone that can make him happy. someone that loves him with all their heart. I want you to find that someone for him. I know who that person is. When your father was in College he had a best friend. She was a total tomboy; she and your daddy did everything together. When I came in the picture, I soon discovered the deep feelings she had for your father. I tried to back off. Seeing how perfect they seemed together. But your dad convinced me that he loved me which left his best friend heart broken. She left. Claiming that it was due to family problems but I knew better. Your father on the other hand didn't seem to notice her strong feelings for him. I knew she loved him so much. Maybe even more than I did. A blind man could see that. Except for your father. Please Stephanie, bring them together. You need a mother and your father needs to love someone again. Bring his best friend back into his life. I know that I'm asking too much of you. Get Grandma Patricia to help you, I know she will agree to this. Just make mommy's dream come true. Bring Stephanie McMahon back into Daddy's life. _

"Stephanie McMahon?"

Stephanie asked the paper curiously almost like she was expecting it to answer her. She always wondered why her name was Stephanie. She smiled as she read over the letter one more time. She knew she would have to do this. She couldn't let her mother down! She must find her, somehow. The possibility of having a mother, even if it wasn't her real one excited Stephanie. She folded the letter and put it in her pocket. She couldn't risk having her father see it. She grabbed one of the presents and began to rip the shiny paper open. She smiled to herself and began to plan how exactly she was going to bring Stephanie McMahon back into her daddy's life.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter one! I was thinking for the next few chapters that i could keep switching from the past (being Stephanie and Paul in College) to the present (Younger Stephanie trying bring the two together) Tell me what you think i should do! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well for those of you who did not know, I was on a long vacation to America. So we were driving in Vegas and we passed all these wedding chapels. My cousin and I (who happen to be die-hard wrestling fans) were trying to look for the Little White Chapel (which was the same chapel triple H and Stephanie got married in, in that segment) And then we found it and we were screaming like two 11 year old girls at a Justin Bieber concert. To think we drove on the same street as trips and Steph... Ahhh! Anyways I'm back and updating this fic. Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter. I was shocked to learn that a lot of you guys have watched the movie ****_Kuch Kuch Hota Hai_****. Aha, I thought I would have been the only one... Well enjoy this chapter!**

Stephanie groaned as she switched on the lamp beside her head. She glared at her phone that was currently vibrating on the bed-side table. She looked over at her alarm clock. 5:34 AM. She rolled her eyes and picked up her phone. She flipped it open and mumbled incoherently at the message that was displayed.

_"Get your lazy ass out of bed, McMahon."_

That asshole! Why did he keep doing this all the damn time? He knows how much Stephanie values her sleep. She is defiantly not a morning person. He just keeps finding new ways to push her buttons. She slowly climbed out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. Half an hour later she heard a honk of a car and looked out her bedroom window. She gave a small wave as she grabbed her things for the day and headed out the door of her apartment. She smiled as she saw her best friend leaning on his car, munching on an apple. His dirty blonde hair sprawled across his broad shoulders. His hazel eyes lit up when he saw her walk out and a knowing smirk crossed his face.

"Had a nice sleep, McMahon?" Obviously he was trying to piss her off even more. Stephanie rolled her eyes and snatched the apple out of his hand.

"Just get in the car, Levesque. " She took a bite and smirked at the disapproving look on his face.

"Is that anyway to greet your best friend? Give me attitude and steal my apple?" He questioned as he hopped in the front seat beside her.

"Well, maybe I would be nicer if you stop sending me those damn text messages every fucking morning!"

Paul gasped sarcastically as he put his big hand over his mouth for further emphasis. "Watch your language, young lady!"

"Whatever, let's go! We're going to be late for class!"

Paul rolled his eyes and started the engine. "Oh my! Don't want to be late for that..." he mumbled as he pulled out of the driveway.

Stephanie and Paul walked side by side as their sneakers squeaked on the floor. Paul noticed two cheerleaders staring at him. He sent a wink in their direction as the two brunettes giggled like little school girls. He let his eyes travel up their bodies. Stephanie rolled her eyes in disgust. Paul hit on any girl with a pretty face. Especially the cheerleaders. Stephanie hated every one of Paul's girlfriends. It's not that she was jealous or anything. Oh no! She doesn't have those kinds of feelings for Paul. She just couldn't figure out why it was so hard for him to find someone with beauty and brains? These stupid cheerleaders probably didn't know how to spell the word cheerleader. Paul on the other hand didn't seem to care. Any girl with a pretty face and a great body was good enough. He glanced over at Stephanie and noticed the repulsed look on her face. He flung his arm across her shoulder as they walked through the busy corridor.

"What's with the look, McMahon?"

Stephanie snorted ironically and pushed him away from her. "You men are such pigs! Why can't you find someone that has their head on their shoulders? Someone who has brains and beauty?

Paul chuckled as he playfully twirled Stephanie's chestnut strands with his finger, "What do you mean, someone like you?" he said with a wink.

Stephanie's blue eyes lit up with horror. She playfully pushed him away with a small laugh. "In your dreams, Levesque!"

Paul raised his shoulders in a shrug. "Hey, it's not my fault that you're madly in love with me, Stephanie." He stated with a playful glint in his eye.

Stephanie chuckled and punched him in the shoulder. "You just keep telling yourself that."

Paul smiled and nudged her shoulder as they walked to their lockers. "So, you're still up for wrestling tonight at my place?"

Stephanie opened her locker and turned to her best friend, "Of course! You know I can never miss watching Monday Night Raw with my best friend"

Paul grabbed his books with one and slammed it shut with the other. "Good,"

Wrestling was a special bond both Paul and Stephanie shared in their friendship. It was what made them best friends in the first place. In second grade, Stephanie came to class wearing a 'Macho Man' T-shirt and ever since that day, they talked about wrestling, watched wrestling together, went to live events together and even played wrestling with each other. It was something the both cherished in their friendship.

"By the way," Stephanie let her sentence trail off as she held her books across her chest and walked beside her best friend. "My dad got us WrestleMania tickets for next year." She couldn't contain the smile on her face as Paul turned to her with most ridiculous grin in the world.

"Are you serious?" Paul's eyes lit up with excitement as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"Paul, my dad owns the company, remember? It's not that hard to get tickets," She smirked, "besides, my dad can never say no to me."

Paul chuckled and shook his head, "Daddy's little girl," He mumbled. Stephanie slapped his huge forearm.

"Do not ever call me that. I already get enough of that from my brother! You know, I can always find someone else to go with me." She said as she tried to conceal her smile at Paul's puppy dog pout.

Paul stood in front of her and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Steph," He said in a fake apologetic tone. "I don't know what I was thinking, p-please take me with you?" His mouth narrowing into an apologetic frown.

"Get out of here!"

Stephanie chuckled as she lightly shoved him away from her. He walked backwards, still smirking at her. He did not notice the blonde woman behind him who was heading his direction, not looking at where she was going. He soon found himself on the floor as the blonde came crashing down next to him. Stephanie gasped as she watched the two collide. Paul sat up on the floor and turned to notice the blonde picking up her books. He shifted so he was facing her, Her long blonde strands covered her face as she quickly tried to retrieve her books. Paul turned is head to the side and noticed one of them lying next to him. He picked it up holding it out to her.

"Here."

The blonde looked up at him. Paul's eyes nearly jumped out of its sockets. She must have been new, he'd never seen anyone so stunning in his life. Her blonde hair fell lightly across her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. Her light hazel eyes were now staring at him with anger. But Christ, if she was not the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen….

"Thanks," that was her cold replay. Her voice was soft and sweet but harsh all at the same time. She grabbed the book from his hand and gathered the rest of her belongings. Paul realised he had been staring at her for too long. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm- I'm so sorry." Paul mumbled. The beautiful blonde just rolled her eyes and made it to her feet. Straightening her black pencil skirt and adjusting her blouse. Paul got up off the floor, checking out her body as he got on both his feet. He stood just a few inches away from her. She was actually quite short compared to other women, but that certainly didn't matter. She had a killer body to make up for it. Her outfit complimented her curves in every way and her black pumps really flattered her toned legs.

Paul smirked as he moved closer extending his hand to her.

"You must be new, I'm Paul. Paul Levesque." He said with a lopsided smile.

The blonde glanced down at his outstretched palm and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, Paul Levesque," She said in sarcastic tone. "Why don't you learn how to walk straight, before you start hitting on me?" She tiled her head to the side and gave him a fake smile.

Paul was taken aback with her bluntness. However, he kept his cool. "Who said I was hitting on you? I was merely introducing myself."

The girl nodded her head, "Well, it's been nice meeting you.." Her voice trailed off waiting for Paul to finish the sentence.

"Paul."

"Yes, Paul. Well if you'll excuse me, Paul. I'm late for my class." And with that she turned on heels and walked straight passed Paul and an amused Stephanie. Boy, Paul sure did crash and burn. He looked over at Stephanie to find her chuckling in amusement. Paul glared at her when he suddenly realised he didn't catch her name.

"Hey!" He hollered through the nearly empty corridor.

The blonde stopped in her tracks rolling her eyes before turning around to meet his gaze. "Yes?"

He ran his big hand through his hair as a smile adorned his face. "I-uh, didn't quite catch your name,"

She gave him a tight smiled as she simply answered, "its Trish, Trish Stratus."

And with that she was gone. Paul watched her as she disappeared around the corridor. Stephanie walked up to him, leaning her arm on his big shoulder. "You like her?" Stephanie asked knowing her best friend all too well. He shrugged letting his eyes follow down the corridor where she disappeared to.

"She's kind of a bitch if you ask me,"

Stephanie simply nodded, "okay, whatever you say." She paused as she notice they were the only ones still in the corridor. "Shit! Let's go. We're already late!"

Stephanie walked off towards their first class. Her hair bouncing up and down from and ponytail and her old sneakers squeaking against the polished floor. Paul watched as she walked ahead. Still thinking about that feisty blonde.

"Trish." He nodded and smirked to himself before making his way to his first class.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 2. Forgive me if that sucked. I'm still incredibly jet-lagged. Next chapter will be up sooner rather than later. Review little Cherubs, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Trish squeezed past the huge crowd as she made her way to the other side of the room. She was only in College for four days and had already been invited to a party. She wasn't sure whose it was though, the details she received from one of the girls were sketchy. She looked around the huge space to find somewhere she could sit. Quite frankly her heals were killing her and she would surly collapse if she didn't rest her feet. Finally she found a seat just at the back of room next to the table that occupied the alcoholic beverages.

"That would have to do,"

She muttered as she walked over to the stool, placing her drink on the table. She had to admit so far that school was not that bad for her. She made a few friends. Then again, it was always easy for her to make friends. Maybe it was because her family was rich and they thought they could get something out of it. Well, at least that's how most of her other friendships worked. She was so glad she moved here, where no one knew who she or her family was. She could start fresh.

Trish picked up her glass and put it to her lips. Her eyes widen all of a sudden. She felt strange. Like someone was… watching her. She looked up slowing from her glass to find a pair of hazel eyes staring at her. She felt her stomach do somersaults as she met his gaze. His blond hair looked soft as it rested on his massive shoulders. His navy-blue shirt clung to his body, emphasizing his muscular physique. He was gorgeous. His lips slowly turned into a smirk as she realized she had been staring at him for far too long. Wait. She remembered him. He was that guy who knocked her over on her first day. Suddenly feeling angry at the memory, she rolled her eyes and swung the stool the other way, so she wouldn't be tempted to look at him.

Paul felt confused as he watched her break their gaze. He was well aware that she was checking him out. Could she still be angry about Monday? Paul groggily rolled his eyes as he took a long sip of his beer. Why was he so interested in this woman? She seemed like a massive bitch, yet there was something captivating about her. He had never had to chase after a girl before. Maybe that's why he was so interested.  
Stephanie turned her head to see Paul staring intensely across the other side of the room. She directed her gaze to the small blonde woman. She rolled her eyes. Paul had been trying to get her attention ever since their little encounter in the hallway on Monday. Sighing heavily, Stephanie swung on her stool so she was now facing Paul, his eyes still locked on the pretty blonde across the room. She put her hand to her mouth, clearing her throat to get his attention. Paul abruptly broke his gaze to catch Stephanie watching him.

"Sup,' Steph?"

He turned his attention back to Trish. Stephanie rolled her eyes as she nudged his elbow.

"Why don't you just give up already, uh? It's obvious she's not into you!"

Paul chuckled as he swirled his beer. "Please, she's into me. I can see it in her eyes,"

This time it was Stephanie's turn to chuckle. God, Paul had his head stuck way up his ass.

"Okay, Casanova," she leaned closer so he could hear her as the music got louder. "Why don't you go over there and talk to her?"

Paul chuckled and got to his feet. He turned to Stephanie who raised her eyebrows at his sudden burst of confidence.

"She's into me, just watch, McMahon."

He ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way through the crowd. He soon approached Trish, who was still facing the opposite direction. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Trish felt someone's presence behind her. She swung her body around and came face-to-face with non other than Paul Levesque. His intoxicating hazel eyes stared at her as his lips slowly formed into a devilish smirk. Trish just sat there, gawking at him like a school girl with a crush. God, this man was hot. She would be crazy to deny that she was attracted to him. But there was something about him that just put her off.

"You like what you see?"

Trish snapped out of her thoughts to find Paul leaning against the table with his eyebrow raised up in amusement. She tried to act calm as she diverted her gaze to her half empty cup.

"Don't flatter yourself, Paul." She said dryly.

Paul chuckled as he took a long sip. The amber colour liquid burning his throat.

"I see you've remembered my name." he stated with a grin.

Trish looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "How could I forget the man that rammed me over on my first day?" she asked sarcastically.

"I guess faith just bought us together," Paul said with a shrug.

Trish snickered. Was this guy for real? "Keep dreaming, Paul" she said dryly.

Paul leaned in closer, her sweet perfume invaded his senses as he inched his face closer to hers. Trish all of a sudden felt her heart madly thumping in her chest. Why did her body react this way whenever she was within an inch of this man?

"Just admit it, Trish, I know you like me. And I'll be honest with you,"

Trish could feel his warm breath on her skin as he moved closer, he smelt of beer mixed with cologne.

"I kind of like you, too."

His husky voice rang in her ears as she closed her eyes. He was so close to her, she felt like she was losing control. She slowly opened her eyes to find him looking at her. His eyes were glazed over, an obvious sign that he was drunk. Her lips turned into a smirk as she moved her face closer to him, their noses almost touching.

"Alright, fine. I do like you." She whispered softly.

Paul was shocked at her honesty. He never expected her to say that. Taking a chance, he inched his face even closer until their lips were almost touching. He was confused when Trish suddenly pulled back, wearing a devious smirk on her face.

"But that doesn't make me easy to get."

And with that said and done, Trish spun on her heels and disappeared into the crowd. Just like their first encounter, Trish walked away leaving Paul absolutely speechless.

* * *

Stephanie sighed as she looked at the road ahead. Empty. Then again, who would be up driving around at four in the morning? She glanced at Paul, who was currently sitting next to her swaying to the music playing on the radio. God, he was so drunk. His eyes were half shut while his head bobbed up and down to the music. Stephanie tried to contain her laughter at her friend's state.

_"I don't wanna die! I'd sometimes wish I never been born at all!"_ Paul basically screamed the last sentence out. Stephanie erupted in laughter as he played air guitar with his fingers.

"Paul," she said trying to sound as serious as possible. "It is four in the morning. You'll wake up the whole neighborhood!"

Paul turned his head, slowly bobbing it up and down as cheesy grin grew on his face.

"Sing with me, Steph!" He proclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air.

"No." Stephanie turned her head to face the road.

"Please?" he begged as she shook her head.

"No. I said no!"

Paul wouldn't take no for an answer as he moved closer to her face and began to sing along.

_"I see a little silhouette of a man, Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango?"_

Stephanie rolled her eyes and smiled as she decided to sing along.

_"Thunderbolts of lightning, very, very frightening me!"_ She giggled as Paul tried his best to sing the next part in an Opera voice. He looked at Stephanie with a fake sad expression as he sang the next line.

_"I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me!" _

Stephanie laughed and continued.

_"He's just a poor boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity!"_

_"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?"_

_"Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!"_

_"LET HIM GO!"_ Paul screamed, banging his fist on the head board.

_"Bismillah! We will not let you go!"_

_"LET HIM GO!"_

_"Bismillah! We will not let you go!"_

_"LET HIM GO!"_

_"Will not let you go!"_

_"Let me go!"_

_"Will not let you go!"_

_"Let me go!"_

_"Will not let you go!"_

_"Let me goooooooooooooooooo! AHHHHH! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"_

_"Oh mama mia, mama mia!"_

_"Mama mia, let me go!"_

They both sang along as they drove down the empty street.

_"Beelzebub has a devil put aside for meeeee,_  
_for meeeeee,_  
_for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !"_

Stephanie chuckled as Paul sang out the rest of the song. Well, basically screamed out the rest of the song. When the song finally ended, Paul laid his head back against the car seat and closed his eyes. Moments later he turned his head to Stephanie and stared at her with a dopy smile on his face. Stephanie felt him staring at her and raised her eyebrow inquisitively.

"What?"

Paul shook his head as his smile grew wider.

"You're a horrible singer, McMahon!"

Stephanie could not help but laugh as she pulled over near her apartment.

"But you think I'm pretty, right?" She leaned closer to him battering her big blue eyes at him.

Paul was a class act when he was drunk. The best part about it was the random complements he would throw at her. She would often end up teasing him about it when he became sober. Whether it was a genuine complement or just the alcohol getting to him, Stephanie always found it hilarious.

"You are the most beautifulest girl in the world!"

Stephanie burst out in laughter as she clutched her stomach.

"Beautifulest?"

"Yea…" he mumbled as his eyes started to close over.

Stephanie gripped his shoulder as she shook him awake.

"Paul, Paul, wake up!"

"umm?" he murmured as his eyes slowly opened.

"You're staying over at my place tonight, you understand me?"

Paul simply nodded as Stephanie helped him out of the car and into the apartment. He stumbled in as Stephanie opened the door and landed on the couch. She went into her bedroom and grabbed an old pair of Paul's track pants, and then into kitchen and got a glass of water and aspirin. She walked into the living room placing the glass on the table, she threw the track pants in his direction.

"Wear those."

She went up to her room to change out of her jeans and jumper. When she went back into the living room, Paul was nowhere to be found. She suddenly caught a glimpse of his huge frame leaning against the balcony ledge. She stepped out on the balcony, the chill air gave her skin Goosebumps as she stood beside Paul. He was lost in thought, staring at the sky. The stars were brighter tonight, it was truly a beautiful sight.

"What are you thinking about?"

She was met with no answer. Paul just stared into the distance in complete utter silence.

"Is it Trish?"

When he didn't answer her again she just continued to speak.

"You know, you might have a better chance with her if you didn't act like such a…"

She let her sentence trail off wondering whether she should finish her sentence or not. Paul was one of those people who do not like having their faults being pointed out. He glared at his friend, waiting for her to finish off her sentence.

"Such a…. What!?"

Stephanie chuckled at his impatience.

"My point is you should try to act a little more…"

"A little more…. What?" He snapped.

"God, Paul! I'm just trying to help you out here, okay?"

"Well, you're doing a shit job."

He turned his attention back to the sky. Stephanie sighed. Paul was a difficult person to handle at times like these.

"Just…. Try to get to know her. Prove to her you can be a gentleman.

Paul moved his lips to try and speak but was soon silenced by Stephanie.

"Don't argue with me. I may not know much about relationships, but I know that if you just take time to get to know her, you would have a better chance."

Paul narrowed his eyebrows. When did Steph become an expert on relationships?

"When did you get so smart, McMahon?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I am a girl. I know these things. You men are just clueless."

Paul gasped covering his mouth with his hands. "You're a girl?"

He laughed as he watched her jaw drop.

"You ass!" She yelled as she slapped his chest.

Stephanie watched Paul break into a fit of laughter. The moon light made his handsome face look brighter and his hair looked as soft as silk. He looked back at Stephanie, his hazel eyes twinkling in the moon light. Stephanie was speechless, she had never notice Paul was so…. So… She instantly blushed as she realized she was just staring at him. But he was too drunk to notice. Stephanie suddenly felt this whole situation getting awkward. Well, for her mostly.

"Hey it's late, I'm heading off to bed."

Paul nodded as he watched her walk back into the apartment.

"Night, Steph."

She turned around to see him greeting her with a warm smile. She felt a her chest grow tight as she looked into his magnificent hazel eyes. She smiled back and tucked a loose chestnut strand behind her ear.

"Good night, Paul"

She almost whispered as she disappeared into the warm apartment. Stephanie walked into her bedroom and closed the door shut behind her. She stood there in the middle of her room thinking of what just happened. For the first time, she saw Paul in a different light. His wonderful hazel eyes in that moment made her feel… Okay, this had to stop. She was probably tired as hell or just as drunk as Paul was. Maybe she was coming down with the flu? She hoped it was something like that. Yeah, the flu. It was definitely the flu….

* * *

**Well, that's chapter three. What do you think? Stephanie? or Trish? REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day

Paul groaned heavily, stretching his tired limbs, he opened his eyes and shut them quickly. The warm sun shone bright through the curtains, illumining the once dark room light. He slowly turned his head to face the alarm clock. It was 8:45 AM. He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. He was exhausted, another late night at the office again. Oh how he hated this job, his jackass boss, his tight-ass co-workers, being cooped up at a small desk all day long. The only reason he put up with all that crap was because of her, he smiled as his eyes travelled to the small picture on his bedside table. His daughter Stephanie was his life, and if that meant putting up with all the office bullshit to put food on the table for her, then it was all worth it.

Today was Stephanie's birthday, she was ecstatic the night before when Paul put her to bed. She was so excited to have her party with all her friends. Paul sighed sadly; this was also the day that his wife passed away. He glanced at the other picture on the bedside table. It was of their wedding day. They were both happy, without a care in the world. Neither one of them knowing about the cruel faith that waited them. He would never forget the last day he saw her. She was so pale, yet her beauty never faded. Even as her lifeless body laid there, she looked like an angel. A peaceful angel in deep slumber.

Trying to clear his head of the painful memory, Paul flung the doona over his large body, rubbing his weary eyes with his big hand. He a smile grew on his face as he heard his daughter's voice downstairs. He stretched his aching muscles as he slowly stood up. Putting on a shirt and a pair of jeans, he headed downstairs to great his eight year old daughter.

Stephanie hummed a happy tune as she played with her new toys, she did not notice her father slowly tiptoeing behind her. She screamed loudly as she felt a pair of big arms wrap around her small body. She squealed as his hands started tickling her all over her body.

"Daddy, daddy! Stop.. Stop it da-"

She couldn't get him to stop no matter how much she begged. After and few moments, Paul reluctantly let go of his breathless daughter. He picked her up off the floor and held her tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Princess!" He pressed a tender kiss to her blonde hair as she returned the hug.

"Thanks dad. And thank you for the art set, I love it!" she cheered as she tightened her grip around her father's broad neck.

"You do, eh?" Paul looked down at her gifts that were scarred around the floor and chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you like it sweetheart." She smiled sweetly at him as he put her down. Paul walked to the kitchen, opening the full pantry.

"So, what does the Birthday Girl want for breakfast this morning?" he asked over his shoulder.

Stephanie thought for a moment before answering, "Pancakes with strawberries and chocolate syrup, please!"

A few minutes later, Paul set up the food; both he and Stephanie sat at the large table and enjoyed their strawberry pancakes. Paul glanced at his daughter who wore a big smile on her face as she dug into her breakfast.

"So, what's with the big smile, Squirt?"

Stephanie looked up from her food and giggled. "I'm just excited for my party today!" she lied. She couldn't tell her dad the reason for why she was really happy. Reading her mom's letter this morning had made Stephanie eager to find her father's long-lost best friend. She had just got to find a way to get her dad and Stephanie McMahon together. Stephanie's mouth twitched into a smirk as she thought of an idea to get her father to tell her more about this 'Stephanie McMahon'.

She pushed her blonde hair out of her hazel eyes as she sat up straight on her chair. Getting her father to talk about the past was hard. Especially when that past held painful memories for him, mostly of her mom. So she was going to be careful at what she said.

"I'm just really happy to be spending my birthday with my friends." she chimed as Paul nodded his head. Stephanie took this opportunity to move in for the kill.

"Daddy?" she asked sweetly,

"hm?" Paul raised his head from his food.

"Who was your friend when you were my age?"

Paul chuckled as he dug into his food. "I had many friends, you know. Your dad was Mr. Popular back in school, everybody wanted to be my friend!" he said jokingly, winking at her.

Stephanie sighed, she tried to rephrase her question, "No, daddy. I mean who was your _best _friend?"

Paul cleared his throat as he answered. "Stephanie, her name was Stephanie."

Stephanie's face grew into a smile. _So far so good, _she thought_._ "Oh, is that why my name is Stephanie?" she asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, your mother named you Stephanie; I guess it was after her." Paul said simply.

"What was she like?" She asked eagerly.

Paul put his fork down on the table and let out a long sigh. It had been ages since he thought about Stephanie, let alone seen her. She just disappeared out of his life without even saying a proper goodbye. Quite frankly he was angry with her for some time. When Trish died, he had no one to comfort him. Well, he did have his parents and his in-laws. But Stephanie was always there for him, they were always there for each other. He just wished he could have had her company for those times he felt hopeless. It felt like everything he cared about just disappeared, apart from his parents and his daughter. The worst part about her leaving is that she never even bothered to make contact with him. He called her parents' house only to find that they had moved. He never heard from her ever since. At times he wondered how she was doing now, was she working for her father's company, does she have a family, does she ever think about how she left her best friend? Not being there when he needed her the most? Paul sighed as he rubbed his head. He can't blame Steph for all of this, maybe if he hadn't pushed her away so much she would have stayed.

Stephanie cleared her throat to get her father's attention; he was in deep thought as he snapped back to reality. He scratched his stubbly chin as he answered.

"Stephanie McMahon was a…. Strange girl." He started off. His daughter looked at him confused.

"Strange? In what way was she strange?" she cocked her head to one side, awaiting answer.

"She was not like all the other girls," he chuckled at the memory. "She never wore makeup, she wore boyish clothes. She never wore dresses. God, she hated dresses!" Paul smiled as he tried to remember more. "She was such a fun person to be around with. I remember, we used to get into so much trouble when we were younger. She was a massive sports fan; wrestling in particular was her favourite. In fact, that's how she became my best friend. "

Stephanie smiled with delight, Stephanie McMahon sounded like an interesting person. "Where is she now, dad?" she notice her father's face sadden as he looked down at his empty plate.

"I don't know, squirt. I don't know." He said sadly, he stood up from his chair and walked to the sink with his empty plate. Stephanie watched her dad sadly. She never meant to make him upset. Leaping out of her chair with her plate in her hands, she slowly walked over to her father. She tucked on his shirt to get his attention. He turned to see her small arms reaching towards him with her empty plate in her hands. He smiled as he took it from her. Stephanie sighed as she leaned against his elbow.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to make you upset." Paul looked down at his daughter, her big hazel; apologetic eyes were staring back at him. He grinned as he picked her up with one arm.

"I wasn't upset, squirt, and don't be sorry." He said as he brushed a loose blonde strand out of her eyes. "Now, go get ready for your party. Grandma and Grandad would be here soon, I'm sure they would love to see your new dress."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek before he put her down on the floor, she sprinted upstairs to her room. Stephanie couldn't wait to see her Grandparents. Hopefully they would help her with her plan. And maybe, they might have a clue on where to find Stephanie McMahon.

Paul chuckled as he tied up the last garbage bag and put it next to the rest of the bags. He counted about five full bags in total. For a bunch of seven to eight year old girls, they sure knew how to throw a party. The house was a complete mess by the time everyone left. It took Paul awhile to get Stephanie settled in for bed, she was still full on energy and excitement. He had never seen his daughter this happy since their trip to Disneyland not so long ago. He finally ended up reading her two bedtime stories before she fell asleep. He came down here to clean up, but it ended up taking longer than expected. It was already about 1 AM and he was about ready to collapse.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Paul was startled by the voice behind him; he turned to see his mother chuckling at his shocked reaction.

"Not funny, mom." He grabbed a kleenex and started to wipe down the bench top. Patricia walked up behind her son, placing her small hands on his shoulders. They stood there in silence before Patricia broke it.

"Steph's growing up so fast," Paul smiled as he grabbed a jug of cold water from the fridge.

"Yeah, she's sprouting alright." He poured the cold liquid into two glasses and handed one to his mother. Patricia nodded her thanks; she took a seat on the stool next to Paul. His eyes were blood-shot; he looked exhausted to say the least. Patricia frowned; her son had been so busy with work and taking care of Stephanie that he hardly has time for himself.

"Paul, Honey. You work too hard. You need a break from all this stress. Why don't you leave Steph at my place sometime and go out, do something fun? I have this friend whose daughter is single, and I think it…"

Paul shook his head. He knew where this was going. His mom had been trying to set him up for the past three years.

"Mom, how many times do I have to say this, I'm not ready for a relationsh-"

"Then when will you be ready?" Patricia snapped, glaring at him with her light eyed stare.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready!" Paul yelled back. He was tired of his mother bring up the same dead subject. Couldn't she just understand? He was not ready to put himself out there again. He could not allow himself to fall for anyone again. Love only brings heartache. He did not want to fall in love, only to lose that person. It happened once; he could never go through it again. There is only so much his heart could take. Besides, his heart would forever belong to Trish.

Patricia sighed heavily. She shouldn't have snapped at Paul like that. She could understand why he does not want a relationship, but at the same time, she was worried about him. He needed someone in his life, someone who could fill that empty void in his heart. Paul deserved that. But who also deserved more was his daughter. Stephanie needed a mother in her life. It was not fair on her, seeing other children with their mothers must make her feel awful. She needs a mother figure in her life. Patricia laid her small hand over her son's.

"I understand Paul, but what about Stephanie?"

Paul turned and gazed into his mother's questioning eyes. "What about her?"

"Don't you think she needs a mother in her life?"

Paul exhaled deeply and stared at the floor. In all honesty, Stephanie seemed happy the way she is. Well, at least to Paul she seemed happy. She never mentioned if she wanted a mother. Paul looked up at his mother, a sober expression on his face.

"Steph's fine, mom." He said before walking over to the sink with both of their empty glasses. Patricia sighed gloomily. She knows Paul won't change his mind anytime soon; she'll give him time to meditate over the topic before asking him again. She yawed as she got off the stool.

"Whatever you say Paul." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek gently. "I'm heading off to bed, goodnight sweetheart."

"Night mom." He called out as she walked up the stairs of the big house.

Paul sat in bed while flipping through channels. It was three in the morning and he couldn't sleep. His eyes caught something familiar on the large screen; he went back a few channels to find what he was looking for. He smiled upon seeing the explosive pyro illuminate the screen. It was an ad for next week's episode of _Monday Night Raw._ He watched as the images flashed on the screen. It had been ages since he'd seen this, years in fact. It just wasn't the same watching without Steph. Happy memories of his childhood flooded his mind, he yawned loudly as the ad ended. A lopsided smile grew on his face.

"Miss you, McMahon." He whispered, he switched off the television and fell fast asleep as his head made contact with the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapters. I thought it was about time to bring older Stephanie into the picture. Please leave reviews, it would be really great to hear feedback and it would also make me update faster. MWAHAH! Enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Stephanie stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She brushed her fingers through her brown locks that fell in waves over her shoulders. Her palms flattened the sides of her black cocktail dress which emphasized every curve. Her make-up was subtle, but accentuated her big blue orbs. Running her tongue over her teeth, she gave a slight smile at her reflection and walked out the door.

This week had taken its toll on her. Being a Choreographer and running a successful Dance Studio was no walk in the park. From early in the morning to late at night she was working. It was a never ending cycle, but if she were honest with herself she wouldn't have it any other way.

In some ways Stephanie deemed herself as a workaholic. She found joy in dancing and was undoubtedly talented at it too. She certainly never dreamt of becoming a Choreographer, she studied Law at University. But when she left college and moved to New York City, a place where she grew to fall in love with and call home, she fell in love with the art of dance. It was at a Ballet Production she had seen. Shane's girlfriend Marissa dragged her to see it. Stephanie was never interested in anything to do with dance. But as she sat in the crowded theatre and watched the performance take place, the way she saw dance transformed. Stephanie had been mesmerized by the dancers' graceful moves, the way their bodies flowed with the tempo of the soft music. She soon acquired her new passion for the art of dance and attended a Dance Academy in New York. A few years later she opened up her very own successful Dance Studio.

It was almost like she was born to do this. She felt like she was born to dance. Unlike her father, who insisted she joined the family business like her brother. But her father understood her reasons and supported her in her new endeavours. Stephanie had no desire to have any part in that company. There were too many memorise from her past that she'd rather forget about.

She lightly shook that thought from her head; she couldn't keep dwelling on what happened in the past. She has moved on from that and has started with a clean slate. Shutting the front door behind her, Stephanie walked down the path of her red-bricked house. She pressed the keys to her black Mercedes Benz. She hastily got in the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Stephanie let out a shaky breath as she pulled up at the posh five-star restaurant. Her light blue eyes fell on the grand fountain, the clear water gushed out gracefully as the bright lights illuminated its movement. She admired the beautiful sight for a few moments before exiting her parked vehicle. Her high heeled shoes clicked against with dark concrete as she entered the large glass doors of the restaurant. She was immediately welcomed at door by a thin man with black scanty hair. He greeted her and smiled sweetly at him. Stephanie approached the small man who was checking reservations. She could smell the delicious aroma of the gourmet food, she was almost certain she was drooling.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the small man asked kindly, snapping Stephanie out of her haze.

Stephanie smiled and shifted on her feet, "Yes, I have a reservation under the name McMahon?"

The man nodded understandingly as he scanned through the reservation list. "Ah, yes Miss McMahon. Your family has already arrived. They are at table 35."

"Thank you," Stephanie nodded her thanks and made her way through the crowded restaurant. Her heels snack in the soft crimson carpet as she approached table 35. The large crystal chandelier hung above her head illuminated the room, making the dark red wallpaper look hot pink.

Linda's blue orbs travelled to her daughter who was approaching them. A lopsided grin grew on her face; she stood up and pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Stephanie, it's so great to see you darling!" Linda pressed a soft kiss in her brown strands as Stephanie hugged her mother tightly.

"It's great to see you too, mom." She smiled warmly at her mother. At once Vince stood up and rushed to his daughter.

"My, Stephanie, you grow more beautiful every time I see you." He ran his thumb over Stephanie's defined jaw before pulling her into his embrace.

"Hi daddy, I've missed you." And she really had. Both Stephanie and her parents had been so busy with their careers. Stephanie was taking care of her studio while Vince and Linda were busy touring Europe with the WWE. Both of their jobs were extremely demanding, both physically and mentally. This was the first time in weeks she had seen her family. There was nothing more important to Stephanie then her family, her first priority in life was their happiness.

"And what about me?" Stephanie turned her attention to the voice behind her. A fake scowl adorned her face.

"What about you?" She asked with a slight smirk, her blue eyes twinkled with happiness upon seeing him.

"Don't tell me you didn't miss your brother?" Shane smiled as he pulled her into his warm embrace.

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she pulled back, "I guessed I've missed you, _a little_."

She chuckled as Shane gave her a disapproving scowl, "A _little_?" A smirk adorned his face as his hand reached up to run through his black strands. "Then I guess you wouldn't want your present then."

Shane watched in amusement as his sisters eyes widen in surprise. "You got me a present?" a pretty smile decorated her face as Shane sluggishly nodded.

"Yeah. But since you didn't miss me, I guess I could always give it to Marissa.."

"To hell you would!" Stephanie playfully poked him in his forearm as Shane chuckled heartily. "No, but I really did miss you, Shane." Her blue orbs wore a gentle expression. He smiled wholeheartedly as he pinched her cheek hard.

"I missed you too, Princess."

Stephanie was just about to tell him to never call her that again when she gasped. She felt a pair of strong arms being draped around her slender waist.

"Hey beautiful" He hushed in her ear.

A lopsided smile adorned Stephanie's face upon hearing his familiar voice; she turned in his arms and pulled him close to her. "Kurt! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see him there. To say she wasn't expecting him was an understatement.

"Your parents invited me," Stephanie averted her gaze to her parents, who were beaming with pride at watching their daughter and her boyfriend. They loved Kurt Angle. Both Vince and Linda thought he was the perfect match for Stephanie. Kurt use to work for the business as a wrestler and became one of Vince's closest employees. Right from the start they knew Kurt was attracted to Stephanie. It took them an eternity to convince Stephanie to start dating him. They had been together for nearly two years now and both seem content. Kurt was a very kind, generous and extremely handsome man. He had short black hair, a wonderful smile, a pair of deep blue eyes and a brilliant body. What was not to like about the man? Vince and Linda had already considered Kurt to be like their son. They could tell that he was head over heels for their daughter, they were so happy for them both.

Stephanie smiled as he took her hand and lead her to her seat. In true gentleman fashion, he pulled out her chair for her and allowed her to be seated. "Thank you." She said sweetly as Kurt took his seat next to her.

"So Steph, how is the Studio coming along?" Shane asked getting a conversation started.

"It's going well, actually. We've been getting a lot of people these past few months. But I'm thinking of taking a break this summer."

Vince raised his eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?" He asked inquisitively.

"There's a Summer Camp that's starting up in a few weeks. It's a singing and dancing program for kids. I'm thinking of teaching there for few weeks. I think it would be fun." Stephanie chirped as the waiter approached their table.

The man graciously took their orders and left as Vince turned to Stephanie. "That sounds great, Princess. Where abouts is this Summer Camp?"

Stephanie looked down at the table cloth and shrugged. "Los Angeles." She said simply as she looked up to she see all faces in shock.

"You're going to travel all the way to Los Angeles just to teach at a Summer Camp?" Kurt said stunned, His blue eyes widening with shock.

Stephanie giggled at the horrified look on her boyfriend's faces as she nodded. "Yes, I saw this ad in the newspaper that said they needed a dance instructor. So I jumped at the opportunity."

"But dear, who would look after the Studio?" Linda stared at her daughter curiously.

"Don't worry mom, Courtney is there. I already informed her and she is fine with it." Courtney attended the same Dance Academy as Stephanie; they were the co-owners of the dance studio.

"So how long are we talking about here?" Kurt's blue eyes weighed concern as he gently laid his palm on her thigh.

"About five weeks."

"Five whole weeks?" Stephanie couldn't help but chuckle at his stunned expression.

"Why? Are you going to miss me that much?" she asked as her lips twitched into a smirk.

Kurt pouted sadly and nodded. "Yeah. And five weeks is a long time, especially when it's so far away."

Stephanie smiled as she interlocked their fingers, "I know, but this is something I really want to do." Her big blue eyes looked up at him, pleaded with him to understand.

Kurt smiled as he knew he lost this battle. "Fine," he stated with a sad pout. Stephanie kissed his lips softly before turning to the rest of the table.

"So guys, I want to hear all about Europe!" Stephanie listened attentively to all the stories being expressed around the table. She was delighted to spend this time with the people she truly cared about.

"God, I am so full. I don't think I've ever eaten that much in my life!" Stephanie placed her hand on her full stomach as she settled back into the chair. Kurt chuckled; he took her hand in his stroking it gently with his thumb.

"At least have dessert."

The corner of Stephanie's mouth twitched into a smirk as she complied willingly. "I guess dessert won't hurt."

Kurt smiled and on the inside was relieved. That was a close one, if he hadn't have convinced her, his plan would have fallen apart. He nervously cleared his throat as he summoned the waiter. Stephanie noticed his strange behaviour and observed him carefully. He played with the cuffs of his white crisp shirt; his blue eyes stared of into the distances in deep thought. Stephanie placed her hand on his; it was shaking like a leaf in autumn. She looked up at him with an apprehensive expression.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"Hmm?" Kurt quickly snapped out of thoughts and looked at Stephanie; he pushed back his nervous feelings and smiled. "Yeah babe I'm fine, just a little bit hungry. That's all." Just then the waiter came back to the table with a dessert tray held in one hand. A sliver dome was placed on top concealing what was inside. This was it, no turning back now. Kurt felt himself begin to panic as beads of sweat ran down his face. What if she said no? Was he rushing into all of this too fast? They've only been dating for nearly two years now. This was natural step to take in the progression of their relationship. He tried to get all negative thoughts out of his head as he prepared himself for one of the most important moments of his life.

The waiter placed the round tray in front of Stephanie and she thanked him politely. He gave Kurt a wink as he walked away, Kurt smiled nervously as he fumbled with the velvet box inside his trouser pocket. Stephanie lifted the lid of the tray and her heart stopped. It was a beautifully decorated cake with pink and yellow sugar flowers; intricate gold pipping adorned the white icing. In the centre, the words '_Marry me_?' were inscribed in neat gold handwriting.

Stephanie raised her hand to her mouth; her eyes were fixed on the words. She slowly turned around to see Kurt on one knee in front of her. Her shocked expression never wavered as he took her shaky hand in his. Kurt grinned almost timidly as he cleared his throat. "Stephanie Marie McMahon, you have shown me what it feels like to love someone. Our time together has been short but it feels like I've known you forever, I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you forever, have a family with you, and grow old with you. There is no other person that I'd rather be with other than you. So, what I guess what I'm trying to say is.." Kurt let out a nervous chuckle as he looked into Stephanie's dazed stare. "Will you marry me?"

Stephanie felt herself instantly freeze within hearing those words. She stared at the beautiful diamond ring that was sparkling in front of her. No. she wasn't ready for this. She and Kurt had only been together for about two years now. But she wasn't ready to take that final step. Sure she loved Kurt, but not enough to marry him. This was all too sudden. Her blue orbs travelled around franticly as they fell on her parents. Both were standing at the other side of the table, the biggest smiles adorned their faces. She could make out the unshed tears that were threatening to fall from her mother's eyes. Her father's eyes read so many raw emotions, a mixture of pride and love. And then there was her elder brother; wearing the goofiest grin known to man. Seeing the look on their faces made her stomach twist in knots. She could not disappoint them. She could not bear to see the sad look in their eyes if she declined. Her first priority was her families' happiness.

Her blue orbs travelled to Kurt's, his bearing so many emotions, one of them being love. She felt guilt wash over her as she stared back into his loving eyes. Knowing that she could never love him as much as he loved her. Even if she tried. That was why she was doing this. Kurt deserved happiness as much as her parents did. She cared about him way too much to break his heart.

A smile grew on her face as she nodded. "Yes, yes I will marry you, Kurt!"

Kurt's face lit up in sheer joy as he placed the sparking diamond ring on her finger. The whole restaurant broke into applauses, some of them cheering and even whistling. Linda shed tears of joy as an excited shriek escaped from her. Kurt brought Stephanie' face to his and kissed her deeply. When she broke the kiss he hugged her tight. Seeing the cheerful faces around her, she knew she was doing what was right. But why was her heart telling her that she just made a big mistake?

* * *

**so, what do you think about Stephanie's situation? What about Paul? Leave your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I've been lazy as fuck during the holidays and I promised a few people that i would update.. I'm not a big fan of the flashbacks but they are essential to the story. I promise you won't be disappointed by the end result, just stick with me. Thank you all for the previous reviews, and to that special anon. Yes, you know who you are... I love you too. lol Enjoy this one guys! I had fun writing it...**

* * *

Flashback

The low rumble of the ceiling fans echoed through quiet walls of the school library. Trish sat a secluded table engrossed by a novel. Her blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail and a pair of black rimmed glasses was perched on top of her nose. Her light hazel eyes scanned each word carefully. The only noise audible was the soft sound of turning pages. This was how she would spend her spear time, sitting in a peaceful environment while losing herself in a book. Her love for reading was as natural as breathing. It was her passion. The kids at school often poked fun at her, calling her names such as geek or dork or nerd. Back then, she almost felt ashamed for being a bookworm. But looking back on it now, those comments made about her were coming from a bunch of snot-nosed ten year olds whose favourite past time was burping the alphabet. Those kids could take their stupid comments and shove it straight up their asses for all she cared!

She chuckled at the thought. Trish focused her attention back to her book and once more began to lose herself in her own wondrous place. Little did she know, she was being watched. Paul stood at a distance, his big arm leaning against a large shelf as observed Trish. Her white blouse clung tightly to her chest, her hair was up and a pair of glasses sat on top of her nose. Damn, the things he would do to her. Wait, what was he doing here? He was meant to be looking for Stephanie after having not heard from her for the past three days, instead he found himself in the god damn library of all places gawking at Trish Stratus. Maybe he should just admit to himself that Trish was the reason why he was here. Call it lust or genuine interest, no one had stood him up the way she did last Friday night. And he was not sure if he liked that or not. He was determined to get her interest. After all, he was Paul fucking Levesque. Girls ran after him, not the other way around.

Getting the courage he needed, Paul pushed himself off the shelf and strode slowly towards Trish. This time, he would not crash and burn, he refused to take no for an answer. He could see that she was attracted to him. Hell, she admitted it herself last Friday night. But she wouldn't give in that easy. That Paul knew for sure. That was why he could not fail, he was going to turn up the charm and knock the socks off Miss Trish Stratus. And maybe a few other articles of clothing… Blindly grabbing a book from the nearest shelf, Paul made his way to the secluded table which Trish currently occupied. He pulled out a chair and sat opposite her. Trish was yet to see the bulky blonde man in front of her; she was absorbed in her own small world. Paul did not know if she was deliberately ignoring him or just did not notice his presence. Not wanting to look stupid, he opened the book he grabbed of the shelf and pretended to read. Paul wasn't much of a reader; he needed something fast paced to keep his attention. And reading was certainly not that something.

After a few moments and no acknowledgment from Trish what so ever, Paul sighed heavily while turning the page of his book, making sure he made enough noise to seize her attention. Trish's gaze lifted to see Paul Levesque in front of her. He was seemingly captivated by a book; his blonde strands fell across his face as his eyes slowly travelled up north to meet hers. She felt her stomach do flips as he sent her a goofy smile.

"Hey"

His smile was so infectious Trish could not help but smile back, "Hi." Silence fell upon them as Trish buried her face behind her book, but she could not help but steal a couple of glances at the man sitting before her. His black t-shirt hugged his massive biceps and his solid arm moved from the book the scratch at his cleanly shaved chin. Trish took notice of what he was reading and all most died right there. Keeping it together, she cleared her throat as she looked up at him. God, she was going to have a lot of fun with this.

"Interesting read?" Trish's lips formed in a tight line to prevent her from going out of control. Paul lifted his blonde head at the sound of her soft whisper. She was starting a conversation with him; looks like he wouldn't have to work as hard as he thought.

Paul's lips tugged in a smile as his big hand lifted to tucked his blonde strands behind his ear, "Oh, this?' he questioned referring to the book, "Yeah, just started it actually. The plot is very interesting." He said shrewdly.

"Shhhhh!" Paul turned to see the small grey haired librarian perched at the front desk. She wore an angry scowl on her face as her bonny finger pointed to a sign hanging at the side of her which read, 'Silence is to be obtained at all times, thank you.'

Paul rolled his eyes groggily and looked back at Trish. She arched an eyebrow in surprise and flicked the pages of her book with her manicured fingers. "I would assume that someone like you wouldn't be into reading that sort of stuff."

Paul scoffed and shrugged, his hazel eyes narrowing at the pretty blonde woman before him. "Well, Trish. You shouldn't just assume things. I happen to be a pretty deep guy with feelings and-"

He was soon cut off by her hearty laughter. Paul was left confused as Trish's outburst filled the otherwise silent walls of the library. Her voice echoed loudly through the opened space. She was laughing so hard that she had to hold her sides to prevent herself from falling apart.

"Shhhhh!" Trish smiled and whispered apologetically to the librarian as she wiped her tear stained eyes. Paul watched as she tried to control her laughter, but as she looked at him, she found herself once more in a fit of hysteria. Paul would be laughing too if he knew what was so damn funny.

Getting annoyed and too curious for his own good, Paul whispered softly, "Excuse me, but what the hell is so funny?" He glared at her as her cheeks turned crimson red with laughter. Trish could not believe this, how did he not know? It was beyond her! Finally gaining some decorum, she cleared her throat as she looked up at Paul almost timidly.

"Paul, do you by any chance know what book you're reading?" her inquisitive stare made Paul feel apprehensive as he shook his head in pure confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes flickered to the book in his hands. Her mouth threatened in a smile as Paul flipped the book over to read the title of the front cover. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he read the big bold lettering. 'Sex for Dummies' At his shocked expression, Trish burst into insane laughter again, not an ounce of care about the angry librarian beckoning her to be silent.

Paul's mouth parted in disbelief. How could he have been so fucking stupid? Here he was trying to impresses this impossible woman with his intellect, and he goes and pulls such a fucked up move. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement, he was pretty sure his cheeks were stained red, or that may have been due to his anger with himself. He was a fucking master in the bedroom and sure as hell didn't get his skills from a stupid fucking book. Fuck! This made him look like a pubescent teenager who knew nothing about sex! God, she had been playing him for a fool. Only making conversation to embarrass him, fuck his shit luck!

Paul sat there with an angry pout on his face, waiting for Trish's laughter to die down. It felt like an eternity before her loud chortles turned into soft chuckles. Once she maintained some composure, she allowed her eyes to meet with Paul's; he was silently cursing himself for his stupidity.

"So, you need the extra help, huh?" Paul glared as she flashed him a perceptive smile. He wasn't going to let her get away with her teasing. His massive ego would not allow him to. Snorting at her comment, his angry glare turned into a confident smirk. She liked to tease, huh? Well, two could play at that game.

"Please, I don't need any help. I'm the best there is when it comes to these sorts of activities." He leaned his massive framed on his shoulders and moved closer. "And you're welcome to find that out anytime, tuts." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Trish sneered in disgust as she picked up her stuff and stood from her seat. Without saying another word, she walked towards the exit of the library. Paul sat there and angrily banged his fist against the mahogany table. What the fuck was wrong with this woman? Other girls would have jumped his bones right then and there with that line. But Trish was not like the other girls he sort out, she was different. She was intelligent, had morals and never let anyone take advantage of her. Something he found extremely attractive and extremely annoying. She picks up on things and always has a witty comeback up her sleeve. In other words, she was a fighter. And by the looks of things, she fights to win. Well one thing was for sure, Paul was the ultimate fighter. He never quit in the face of adversity and he sure as hell ain't quitting now.

Springing out of his chair, Paul raced out of the library to catch up with Trish. Trish fumbled with the contents of her purse when she heard her name being called out.

"Trish, wait up!"

God, would he just leave her alone already? It was clear as daylight that she wasn't interested. Though, she knew she was lying to herself. Paul was an attractive guy, but the way he treated women like some sort of conquest was disgusting. All men like him do is try to get in the pants of ever girl in school, but she sure as hell won't fall for his antics. No matter how breathtaking his eyes are, no matter how soft his blonde strands look as he approaches her, no matter how mad her heart was beating at their proximity she would not give in just to be another notch on his bedpost.

"What do you want Paul?" The tension between them was building; her distasteful stare made its way through to Paul as he desperately tried to think of something to say. What the fuck should he do? He tried everything in his book. Nothing would work on this woman!

"Well?" Trish stood there impatiently as Paul choked on his words. '_Good on ya, Paul. Now you look like a fucking retard.' _

Trish shook her head in annoyance and turned away. Paul was getting really desperate now. He needed to say something. Maybe he should take Steph's advice, try and take things slow with Trish and maybe get to know her a bit. Fuck, this was what he had come to, taking advice from Stephanie. Yeah, he was clearly desperate as fuck.

"Wait, Trish." Paul's gentle voice caused Trish to halt to a stop; her face was still turned away from him.

"Can I be honest with you?" Trish shrugged, still not looking towards him. Paul took this opportunity to plead his case. He stuffed his hands inside his denim pockets as his feet slowly shuffled across the cobblestoned floor, closer. Trish could hear his footsteps echo as he approached her, his breath was practically tickling the back of her neck and he stood a few mere inches behind her.

"I just… I really like you, Trish," he sighed; she still refused to turn around, never the less he continued to speak. "I know I might come off as a jerk, but I can prove to you that I'm really an ok guy."

Trish slowly rotated her head in his direction, his hazel eyes were gaping into hers and she felt her heart skip a beat. "How?" A look of bewilderment adorned her soft features. Their proximity was making it hard for Trish to think straight. Their faces were barely an inch apart and she found herself in the exact same situation as last Friday night. Paul's hot breath tickled her skin as his sweet smelling cologne invaded her senses.

Paul smiled simply as he answered, "Go out with me, this Friday night." His face was plastered in a buoyant smile.

"And why would I do that?" Trish inquisitively asked him. She was not buying his case one bit. But something about his will kept her intrigued.

"Just…don't think of it as a date…Just think of it as me getting to know you better…No funny business."

Trish pondered over this idea. She had to admit, he was determined. She'd never met someone this persistent in her life. It was that fortitude that made him seem all the more attractive. Trish sighed deeply; her eyes flickered everywhere but in Paul's direction. No this was a bad idea. Paul was a jerk and he would probably just end up taking advantage of her anyway. That's what her mind said, her heart… well, that was a completely different thing that she would rather not go into at this very moment.

"We can do something casual... I have Basketball tickets; we could go there if you want?"

Her gaze fell back on Paul. Maybe she could give him a small chance. Going for a Basketball game was completely innocent. It didn't require any awkward conversation or complete isolation where things could get out of hand. It's the perfect non date scenario.

"This is not one of your plans to get into my pants, is it?"

God, she was as sharp as a knife this one! Paul merely chuckled as he shook his head slowly. "Trish, I'm being serious. No funny business, just me and you as _friends_."

Trish stared at him for a moment and could tell he was being serious. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go with Paul as a _friend_. Before she could even think, she grabbed a small pink note pad from her purse as she searched inside for a pen. Paul watched as her hand scribbled furiously on the note pad. He smiled to himself on the inside. This actually worked! He was going to praise Stephanie on this one, that's after he finds her of course.

Adding her details, Trish handed the small note in his hand. "Pick me up at seven."

Paul barely had time to respond before she spun on her heels and walked off. Damn, why does this woman have the tendency to leave before he can get in a word? He watched her, her blonde ponytail bouncing up and down and her hips sawed in a rhythm.

A lopsided smile crossed Paul's face as he read over the small pink note, it had her house address and phone number. He sure as hell won't screw this up. He was going to take Stephanie's advice and get to know Trish. He was not going to lose, he never did. Paul Levesque always got what he wanted, and he wanted Trish Stratus. But maybe this was more than just a blow to his ego. Trish captivated him in so many ways it was difficult to fathom what his true intentions were. Glancing back in her direction, Paul stuffed the note in his pocket and walked towards the College car park.

Trish lay down on her large bed, a small smile plastered on her face. She would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to hanging out with Paul. Even if it was at a Basketball game with hundreds of people around them. Paul was clear in what he said; they were to go as friends. It's not a date. No funny business. Nothing was going to happen and she planned on keeping it that way. But as she switched off her bedside lamp and let her mind wonder off, she knew that preventing things would be extremely challenging. Besides, she was not entirely sure if she wanted to prevent things.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm on a roll today! A new story and a chapter update, go me! Yes, I know it's another flashback. I really want to get to the good stuff as well. But I do need fillers so… yeah. Enjoy this Paul/Steph chapter.**

* * *

Flashback

The pale orange sky was scattered with light pink clouds. The red tint of the sun bathed the buildings in the distance with the colours of the sky. It was amazing how the littlest things such as colour and light influenced the way things were seen by the naked eye. These changes happen so slowly- yet so quickly that you tend to miss them. This was the kind of stuff that was depicted in a painting, but nothing could quite capture the pure essence of a sunset.

The cool breeze picked up from the west and prickled against Stephanie's body, causing slight goosebumps to emerge from her light skin. She hugged her arms tightly to her chest as she felt her body start to shiver. Just moments ago the sun was blistering with heat and within a matter of minutes the temperature began to decrease. She cursed herself under her breath for not bringing a sweater, or worn a warm pair of sweatpants instead of mid-thigh denim shorts.

She often ventured out as a way to clear her mind, for it had been working overtime and she found it hard to concentrate on her daily activities. Most of which included Paul. For some odd reason, she was completely hell-bent on avoiding him. She hadn't seen him in days. She even went so far as to ignoring his texts and phone calls. Stephanie had no clue as to why, but something inside of her just wanted to be away from him. Stephanie never experienced that feeling towards him in her life. Ever since she could remember it had been her and Paul. There was never a moment they were not together and up to something. She just needed some space, that's all.

The autumn leaves crunched under Stephanie's sneakers as she walked along the winding path. Her gaze fell on a group of children playing on the playground. Memorise of her childhood flashed through her mind, a warm smile graced her lips. She could recall a time where the playground was her sanctuary. It was sometimes a castle surrounded with fire breathing dragons, and she and Paul would fight them off. Or the top of a turnbuckle where she would jump off onto Paul's body and potentially end up in crutches for the next few weeks. Oh, how she missed those young days. It was her and Paul, saving the world one minute, and beating the shit out of each other the next.

"Stephanie, where the fuck have you been?"

Stephanie snapped back to reality, the low voice startling her. Her head did a one-eighty degree turn as her shocked blue orbs connected with his hazel ones. A questioning yet pissed off look adorned his face as he stood a few feet away from her. Stephanie shrugged carelessly as she answered, "Out and about..." Paul was the last person she had ever expected to see here.

The last time she saw him was that night. That night where she got a strange flutter in her chest when he looked at her. It was that night that made her want to escape. But looking at him now, she didn't feel like that at all. And she was relieved by that.

"Out and about?" she inquired casually.

Paul tilted his head in disbelief. Did she not know how worried about her he was? Stephanie just disappeared for almost a week- ignoring his calls and messages. She never turned up at school. Hell, he even stopped by at her apartment and she was not there. He was about to file in a missing persons report if he hadn't of spotted her just a few mere minutes ago.

"Steph, you just fucking disappear for nearly a whole week, you ignore my calls. You don't turn up to school…you weren't even at home! I went there every day, and you weren't there! Do you know how fucking worried I was?"

Stephanie hung her head in guilt. She didn't think that her absence would upset him as much as it had. She felt horrible for leading him to worry that much. But it brought a smile to her face to think he does care about her safety.

Paul sighed angrily as his hazel orbs tried to sort out hers. She refused to make eye contact. His expression grew softer as he approached her, reaching out to touch her arm. Stephanie shuddered as his warm hand touched her, making the goosebumps on her arm almost instantly disappear.

"Steph, I-wa…"

Stephanie's eye's travelled to his. He smiled apologetically at her before continuing. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that.

"You're like a sister to me, Steph- ya know? And when you disappeared… I got worried and….I didn't know what I would do if I….lost you.

Stephanie stared at him, lost for words. "I-I-I'm sorry, Paul." was all she could say. In all honestly, Paul and Stephanie's relationship consisted of little to no heart to heart conversations. They just never really worked that way with each other. Their friendship was simple, with hardly much conflict. Yet when there was, it was usually forgotten by the next day. Both never really told the other how much their friendship meant to them. Nor did they have to. It was as clear as day. Paul needed Stephanie and Stephanie needed Paul.

So hearing him say that…made her feel. God, she didn't know what she was feeling. She knew that she would have felt the same way if Paul went missing for almost a week. Stephanie felt a stab of guilt hit her chest. She should have told him where she went. Why didn't she anyway? She never kept anything from him before.

Paul's lips turned into a tight line as his eyes travelled around him. His gaze fell on the sky- it was slowly but surely turning gloomy. "We better get going before it gets any darker."

Stephanie nodded nonchalantly as they begin to walk side by side in comfortable silence. It wasn't long before Paul broke it though. "Where did you go?" He queried, this time more calmly.

Her gaze fell at her shoes and then up at him. "I went to my parents, my mom was sick so I left as soon as possible."

Paul mentally slapped himself. He never thought about calling Steph's parents. Damn! He was so stupid at times. "Oh, how is she?"

"Better."

Stephanie didn't want to tell him the whole truth. Her mom was sick, but there was another reason to why she left. One she wasn't quite sure of herself.

Another awkward silence fell upon them as they strolled down the narrow path. A gust of wind blew in their direction, causing Stephanie to shudder from the cold. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to circulate warmth. She suddenly felt a warm weight on her shoulders as Paul draped his jacket over her. Stephanie looked over at him, surprised by his gesture. Paul had never done anything like that before. He wasn't known to be diplomatic, especially with her.

Paul responded with a shrug. "You're really stupid, McMahon." Stephanie's eyes widened with bewilderment.

"Why?"

"You're out here, walking in a park with hardly anything on in the middle of autumn." Paul looked at her and shook his head in mock disappointment. "And here I was, about to praise you on how smart you are." Paul watched in delight as she pulled the jacket forcefully from her shoulders.

"Fuck you. I don't need your fucking jacket!"

Paul watched Stephanie as she practically threw the jacket at him. Her arms wrapped around herself once more. On timing, the wind picked up, causing a deep intake of breath from Stephanie. She shivered lightly as the wind hit her face.

"Fuck it! Give me that!"

Paul smirked ironically as Stephanie snatched the jacket out of his hands. She put her arms through the sleeves of the large coat and instantly sighed at the warmth it provided her with.

"Wait, why were you about to thank me?"

Stephanie gazed up at him inquisitively as he turned to face her. "Well, remember that advice you gave me a few nights ago? About you know, getting to know Trish and stuff?"

Stephanie nodded her head. That's not all she remembered about that night. "Yeah?"

"Well," A lazy smile adorned Paul's handsome features, memorise of his conversation with Trish a few days prior played in his mind. "It actually worked."

Stephanie's mouth twisted in a cocky smirk, "Oh, it did?" Paul rolled his eyes playfully at her obviously sarcastic tone and shoved her. Thank god she didn't know about the whole book mishap. She would most likely hold that against him forever.

"Yes it did. We are going for the Knicks game tomorrow night."

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to go for that!" A playful pout adorned Stephanie's face. Eh, they could always go another time. Paul was actually taking this thing with Trish seriously. That was a miracle in itself.

Paul wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Hey, I'm sorry, Steph. I'll make it up to you. Why don't we go out for steak or somethin'? "

Stephanie folded her arms across her chest as she cocked her head to face him. "Fine, but you're paying."

Paul contemplated before answer, "Well, how about this… Whoever loses in a good old-fashioned rib eating contest gets the bill."

Stephanie chuckled heartily as she punched his bicep. "You know you're just setting yourself up for failure. Just pay up already, Levesque!"

"Just shut up, McMahon."

They both laughed and enjoyed each other's company as they walked over to the steak house. As they fell into an easy conversation, Stephanie realised that she had been silly to run away. What she thought she was feeling for Paul was obviously just the alcohol getting to her. He was her best friend, and she would have it no other way than that.


	8. Chapter 8

I swear this week has been the week of updates. Eric, Kristen, Caty… everyone was updating, so why not me? Now we're back to the present day (finally!) and I thought there should be a development in little Steph and Paul's relationship. So enjoy the cuteness in their adorable father-daughter relationship.

* * *

Present day

Patricia's small, brown orbs scan the letter carefully, taking in every detail as they went. Her slightly wrinkled digits stroked the thin paper slowly. Leaning forward from the black couch, her eyes still fixed on the letter. Moments prior, Patricia had just woken up to get a cup of coffee only to be pulled into the lounge room by her overly eager granddaughter. Never has Stephanie been this ecstatic. Even the night before on her birthday, she was in a world of contentment. But what else would you expect from an eight year old girl her birthday? Stephanie gestured for her grandmother to sit beside her on the leather couch. She then reached into her pyjama pocket and pulled out an envelope. Patricia's features scrunched in confusion. Taking the letter from Stephanie, she noticed the sly smile plastered on the little girl's face. Starting to feel curious, Patricia unfolded the envelope and pulled out the letter. And now here she was- reading a letter from her deceased daughter-in-law to her granddaughter. Her mind worked overtime as her eyes continued to scan through the last few words in particular.

_Please Stephanie, bring them together. You need a mother and your father needs to love someone again. Bring his best friend back into his life. I know that I'm asking too much of you. Get Grandma Patricia to help you, I know she will agree to this. Just make mommy's dream come true. Bring Stephanie McMahon back into Daddy's life. _

The words in the letter evoked old memories, Stephanie McMahon basically grew up in the Levesque home. To Patricia and Paul senior, she was like their second daughter. She and her husband often joked about how Paul and Stephanie would eventually marry one day, given they were that inseparable. In response, they would both gag in disgust and dismiss that being be a possibility. Due to their friendship over those years, the McMahon's and the Levesque's grew extremely close, and when Vince and Linda were out travelling with the business, Stephanie would usually stay over at the Levesque's house. Ideally, their house was her second home. A couple of years down the line, Paul and Stephanie both went to college together. That was the last Patricia seen or heard of Stephanie. She relocated with her parents and cut off all contact with the Levesque's. Her presence was deeply missed. No more would she drop by for the holidays or stay over when her parents were out of town. Instead, her presence was replaced with an empty void. Patricia had noticed a change in Paul after Stephanie left. He was confused as to why she just disappeared without saying a proper goodbye, or notifying him earlier that she was leaving. But he had hoped that she would return and after waiting for months he had finally given up. He stopped trying to call numerous numbers, he had given up on asking nearby relatives of the McMahons on their whereabouts, Paul had to settle to the cold fact that Stephanie was never coming back. And even though he had Trish and upheld a positive frontage, something always seemed empty. When she left, Stephanie took a piece of Paul with her. Patricia couldn't figure out for the life of her why Stephanie would simply disappear like that. But after reading this letter it all made sense. She loved her son, so much that she couldn't bear to see him with another woman. And Paul was completely oblivious and confused. How did she not see this? How could she not think about Stephanie after all these years? She had always wondered why Trish chose the name Stephanie- and now the answer was clear.

Finishing, her hands slowly dropped the letter onto the coffee table. A wide grin spread on her face as her thoughts went ahead of her. Stephanie sat beside her, her expression mirroring her grandmother's. They both remained in blissful silence, equally planning ahead on how to execute this.

"So, Grandma, will you help me?"

Stephanie's soft, hazel eyes pleaded with the elderly woman. Her small hands were clamped together, almost like she was begging for her grandmother's assistance. Patricia smiled warmly at her granddaughter and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course I will, silly! You know how long I've been trying to get your father to start seeing someone?"

Squealing in delight, Stephanie threw her small arms around her grandmother's slender neck. Patricia's shoulders shook with her laughter and Stephanie pressed a kiss into her short, greyed hair.

"Oh, thank you, Gran! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Patricia hugged her in return, her huge grin never fading. Her slender hand reached up to brush a few loose strands away from Stephanie's face. The wide grins on their faces would surly never fade for a long while.

The night before, after her dad tucked her into bed. Stephanie pulled the letter out of her pocket and read over it for the millionth time. She couldn't contain her excitement all day, though she kept it to herself. Very soon, she might have a mom. But it was not going to be easy. Stephanie knew that. Her father was a stubborn man. He hadn't attempted any relationships as far as Stephanie knew after the passing of her mother, trying to get him into a relationship again was definitely a long shot. And what if he did start dating, but they never last to the stage where Stephanie would call that woman 'mommy.' Her little heart couldn't take the sorrow of potentially having a mother only to be ripped from that experience. But this wasn't just any random woman- this was Stephanie McMahon, her father's best friend since childhood. Surly they were meant to be, her mom even said so herself.

"How are we going to make them meet, grandma?"

Leaning back into the couch, Patricia sighed deeply, her gaze falling back to Stephanie's hopeful eyes. Any thought of Stephanie not wanting a mother figure in her life went flying out the window the moment she saw that look of hope in her brown orbs.

"I don't know, dear. But I promise you I will do everything I can."

Stephanie's hazel eyes shone with her happiness. It warmed Patricia's heart to see her grandbaby so content. As much as this was for Paul, it was for Stephanie, maybe even more so. Because nobody wanted this more than Stephanie did.

"Do you know where Stephanie is?"

No, Patricia had no idea as to where Stephanie had gone to. She was pretty sure she had the McMahon's old house address somewhere. Maybe she could make a couple of calls and then they would have to work from there. But they would have to be discrete. Paul would surly back out the moment he finds out that his daughter teamed up with his mother to set him up with his old best friend. It was already a struggle to get him to see other people, this could be Paul's only chance at happiness and she sure as hell is not going to screw that for him.

"No, baby girl, I don't. But Grandma might have to do a little investigating to find out."

Stephanie giggled in response. The excitement was evident in her eyes.

"But we have to keep this a secret," Patricia stated firmly. "No telling your father or this will never happen."

Little Stephanie nodded her blonde head. She wasn't planning on telling her father, albeit the fact that he seemed overall content with his life, there was no mistaking how sad he was on the inside. Her father was still coming to terms with her mother's death, even after eight years removed from the tragedy. So Stephanie knew that getting him to remarry would definitely be a hard task. But it was worth taking a chance on.

"I won't, I promise!" Stephanie's hazel orbs gleamed with her enthusiasm. She has faith in her grandma, and knew that she would do whatever it takes to find where Stephanie is.

Patricia smoothed over her granddaughters blonde locks, her eagerness drawing a smile from her face. "Good."

The two of them could not help it as they began to giggle happily.

"And what are you two little girls giggling about?" Paul senior asked as he eyed his granddaughter and his wife curiously.

Patricia grinned at the dumfounded look on her husband's face. She would be sure to let him in on their little plan after breakfast. "Oh, nothing you need to worry about now, honey."

Paul raised his grey eyebrow in suspicion. Oh god, his wife was up to something. He could tell by the determined look in her eyes, that look she usually gets when she thinks she found someone 'suitable' for their son.

Using her arms for leverage, Patricia slowly ascended from her seated position on the black leather couch. Sighing, she clasped her hands together, "Okay, what do my two favourite people want for breakfast?"

* * *

Paul groaned in pure annoyance, his right hand fumbling against the cuffs on left wrist. Lifting his hand to his face and gazing at the time, all he could do was sigh in frustration. It was well past nine and he was already late to tuck Stephanie into bed, the rush hour Boston traffic further delaying his much needed time with his daughter. After all, time was all you had. You never knew when your time was up. For the past few months he has spent little to no time at all with his daughter. Yesterday, being the only exception for it was her birthday. Given that today was Sunday, he was planning on spending it taking Stephanie out to the Zoo, or some other place that she desired. Instead, he got a call from the office telling him that he had to meet up with an important client about some plans for a company emblem. What was supposed to be a one to two hour consultation turned into nearly a whole day. The client just kept droning on and on about what he wanted and what he saw as fit to best represent his company. But Paul had the eye for design; hell, he didn't become a graphic designer for nothing. He knew what looked good and how to make a proper representation that fit the needs of the company or product that needed to be advertised. Yet, this guy insisted he knew better. Paul spent the better half of the day trying to assert his idea upon the stubborn bald man, who quite frankly was having none of it. At the end, he had to go with the client's idea. _"Remember, the client is always right!"_ His boss's words rang out in his head. He couldn't forget the countless of times he had to sit through that conversation.

"Stupid old bastard." Paul mumbled under his breath.

Honestly though, he loved his job. He had a passion for graphic design ever since he took the course in College. But his dickhead of a boss and his snobby co-workers, not to mention the idiotic clients who thought they knew better than him really did his head in. But yet, he puts up with everything just to put food on the table. After all, he was a single father who relied on his own income to support both himself and his now eight year old daughter.

The traffic in the city slowly, but surly began to move along. Paul absently started to tap his fingers against the steering wheel, trying desperately not to lose patience. He would be damn lucky if he ever made it back home before 10:30. All he could do now was stare vacantly at the line of cars in the distance.

* * *

The black Hummer rumbled softly into the garage, once inside, Paul clicked the button, which automatic drew the garage door shut. Collecting his large display folder from the passenger seat, Paul flung the door shut and walked into the much warmer house.

The lights were all switched off, indicating that his mom and dad were asleep, including Stephanie. Paul's weary hazel orbs travelled to the clock on the wall. It was already some time past eleven. He sighed gloomily as he placed his folder on the bench top.

Hanging his car keys on the mantel, Paul stretched his tired limbs and headed upstairs. He needed to check on Stephanie. If he couldn't tuck her into bed, he at least owed it to her to pay her a small visit, even if she were still asleep. After all, he hadn't seen her all day. Reaching his daughter's door, Paul poked his head in to see her pink lamp turned on. Through the colourful hue, Stephanie could be seen propped up against her pillows, an almost dreamlike expression adorning her pretty little face. In her hands she held a piece of paper. Her eyes stayed glued to it, never once wavering at the sound of her father shutting her door behind him. A warm smile drew on his face as he stood near the door and watched her. Her dark blonde hair straying into her eyes as her light hazel orbs scrunched up cutely in annoyance. Paul swore that she was beginning to look more like her mother every day. Even certain traits were an exact replica of Trish. The way her nose wrinkled cutely when she laughed. The playful look in her eyes when she was up to something mischievous. Even the way she talked reminded him of Trish. Contrary to what many may say, in his eyes- Stephanie was a carbon copy of her mother- and he would have it no other way than that.

"Someone's in a happy mood,"

Paul said lightly, causing a startled gasp from his daughter. Stephanie's head rotated to see her father standing before her, clad in a suit in tie; he had obviously just come back from work.

Stephanie smiled timidly as she carefully placed the letter on her lap. "Yeah, I was reading mommy's letter." She stated somewhat apprehensively.

Approaching her bedside slowly, Paul crouched down on his knees. A gentle grin grew on his face as his big palm reached out to her. "Can see it?"

"NO! –I mean, um…."

Stephanie began to panic, trying desperately to think of a proper excuse. Her father could not see this. It would just ruin the whole plan. He would never agree and he and Stephanie McMahon might never have a chance together.

A smirk grew on Paul's face as he watched Stephanie pick up the white sheet and fold it over once, holding it to her chest protectively.

"It's girl stuff, daddy, you wouldn't want to read that."

"Oh," Paul's gaze dropped to her pink comforter. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Stephanie let out a small breath that she was unaware she was holding. That was a close one. She has got to be more careful in the future.

"But whatever she's saying must be really good to make you smile like that." Paul folded his arms onto the side of her bed and laid his head on it.

"Yeah, it is." Stephanie smiled absently as she played with her father's blonde strands. Paul lifted his head and rested his chin on his folded arms, now facing her. His daughter lightly patted his head and gave him a cute smile. _So much like Trish, _he thought to himself.

"So, what mischief did you get up to today, Squirt?"

Stephanie's little giggle caused Paul's heart to swell with love and pride. She had him wrapped around her little fingers. "No, I've been good all day!"

"Really? Well, I don't believe you!" Paul attacked her sides with tickles. Stephanie squealed and her body shuddered with her uncontrollable laughter.

"I did, I did, I promise!" She got out breathlessly. Paul stopped tickling her, his hand reaching up to brush her blonde strands away from her face.

"Then what did you do?"

"I painted today with the art kit you bought me!" She said enthusiastically, her hazel orbs shining with her excitement. It was at that moment Paul realised that it was going to be nearly impossible to get Stephanie to go to sleep. She was just a constant bubble of energy.

"You did?" His voice rose with the same enthusiasm, causing Stephanie to giggle. "Can I see it?"

"But, I'm not done yet!"

Paul chuckled at his daughter's baffled expression. "Well, maybe tomorrow you can finish it off and show it to me, deal?" Paul held his little finger out to her to seal the deal.

Stephanie's lips scrunched up, as if she were contemplating the idea before wrapping her pinkie around his much larger one, "Deal!"

Laughing quietly under his breath, Paul stood up, gently placing a lingering kiss to the top of Stephanie's head. "Go to sleep, Steph. It's way past your bedtime."

As he turned to walk away, Stephanie's called out to him, "Daddy!"

Paul half turned to see Stephanie with a scowl on her face, instantly knowing what she wanted. As he looked into those eyes that he could never refuse, Paul sighed in defeat. God help him when she became a teenager.

"Okay, what's the story going to be about tonight?"

He settled down beside her once more as a knowing smirk emerged on his face. Stephanie's unhappy scowl turned into an excited grin as she ran over ideas in her head.

"A beautiful princess!" She said in a cheery tone.

Paul laughed at her eagerness and folded his arms once more on her bed. "Alright then, once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named…"

"Named…?" Stephanie said with a hint of impatience.

"Stephanie." Paul concluded with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, I like this story already! Keep going!" She encouraged her father. Paul simply chuckled as he continued.

"And she lived in a giant castle with her incredibly handsome daddy!"

Stephanie giggled heartedly. Her dad was being so silly.

"What?" Paul asked sarcastically as he pretended to look hurt.

"You're being silly daddy!" Stephanie giggled even more noticing her father's expression.

"Ok then, I guess you won't be needing to hear the rest of the story then…" His voice trailed off as he attempted to get up only to be tugged down by Stephanie.

"No, no! Please keep going!"

A sly smile adorned Paul's face as he continued on with his story. "As I was saying, Princess Stephanie and the king lived happily together in a large castle. Occasionally, two huge, hungry, Fire Breathing Dragons would come and eat all the cookies and-"

"DAAAD!" Stephanie started to giggle uncontrollably, drawing a huge smirk from Paul. Her dad was obviously referring to her grandparents. They would drop by every so often, and along with their visits went the chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar. Quite frankly, the pair of them just didn't know when to stop.

"What now?"

"Are you calling Grandma and Grandpa Fire Breathing Dragons?"

"Shhh!" Paul gently placed his palm over Stephanie's small mouth, trying to silence her fit of giggles. "We don't want the Dragons to hear, otherwise daddy would get into big trouble."

Stephanie snorted in laughter against his palm but still nodded her head. Withdrawing his hand, Paul placed it back on the bed.

"What about the Princess?" She queried.

"Well, the beautiful Princess Stephanie lived happily ever after," too lazy to come up with a better conclusion for the ending.

Paul smoothed down his daughters hair and attempted to get up to fully to tuck her in before she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her once more.

"What about the King?" Stephanie asked inquisitively.

"What _about_ the King?" Paul's mouth twitched in a playful smirk.

"Did he have a Queen?" Her expression was serious. Paul's mouth instantly turned, his head ducking down as his eyes made contact with the crisp sheets.

"He used to," Paul tucked his finger under his daughter's chin, flicking over it with his thumb, softly.

"But the King has the Princess, and he is happy now." He told her with a light smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Why doesn't the King find a new Queen?" The innocence in Stephanie's question and her sad expression in her eyes caused Paul's heart to drop. This was going beyond story telling at this point.

"The King doesn't need a new Queen, he is fine." He reassured her.

Stephanie held his gaze for a short moment, "But what if the Princess wants the King to find a Queen?"

Paul sighed solemnly, lifting his big hand to run through his golden strands. At this point, he had no clue what to do, what his next move should be. He felt guilt creep into his system as he saw the hopeful look in her eyes. He brushed a few locks of golden hair behind Stephanie's ear and smiled somewhat reassuringly.

"The Princess always gets what she wants." Paul couldn't help but smile at the almost blissful look on his daughter's face. She looked so content. Was his mother right? Is this what Stephanie really wanted? Stephanie stifled a small yawn, causing Paul to drift from his thoughts and ascend from his knees to his feet.

Stephanie snuggled into her bed as Paul pulled the pink comforter up to her chin. Drawing her hair away from her face, he bent down and left a tender kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, Squirt. Sleep tight."

Stephanie's hazel orbs watched him rise to his feet as a smile decorated her features. Her father's words still lingering in her head, _"The Princess always gets what she wants." _Maybe this wouldn't be so tough after all. "Night, daddy."

Her eyes instantly felt heavy and it was not long before her even breathing filled the room. Paul stood there, watching her for a moment, not sure on what to think about what they just had discussed. Through storytelling, his eight year old daughter somewhat suggested that she wanted him to remarry. Though his mother had insisted that in the past, Paul always brushed that thought aside. Stephanie was seemingly content. Any desire of having a mother figure in her life wouldn't have gone unnoticed on Paul. But tonight, he definitely noticed. He saw the sliver of hope in her eyes, which made him feel ten times guiltier than before. Has he really grown that far from his daughter that it took him this long to see what she truly desired? Surely any other parent would have picked that up a lot sooner, which made him question his parenting skills.

Sighing irritably at himself, Paul made his way to the door before the pink glow of Stephanie's night lamp caught his eye. Slowly approaching the table, his thumb hovered over the switch to turn it off when his eyes caught sight of Stephanie's unfinished paintings.

Picking the bundle up, a warm smile instantly graced his face as he flicked through her artwork. She painted pictures of Monkeys and colourful fish. There was one of Stephanie in a pink tutu dancing, she loved to dance. He kept flicking through the remnants of paintings until he got to the last one. Paul's smile slowly faded away. On the white page he saw three figures, a little girl with golden hair in the middle of two other figures. A man was holding onto the little girl's right hand, he too, shared her blonde strands. One the left side of the little girl was a woman. She was doing that same as the man. Joyful smiles were depicted on their faces as the words 'happy family' were etched above the three figures.

Paul's big fingers slowly traced over the painting. He sighed deeply before running his hand over his weary face. "Oh, Steph." He hushed before his eyes diverted from the painting to his daughter's direction. If only it were that simple. He was not up for putting his heart on the line again. But for Stephanie, he would gladly bait it and throw it out as far as he could just to see that smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Wooo! Two updates in a week. Well, one story and an update. As always, forgive the typos and enjoy!

* * *

"Turn around, dear. Let us have a look!"

Mumbling sullenly under her breath, Stephanie lifted the large material of her dress and rotated so that she was now facing her mother. Linda's blue orbs lit up as she admired the intricate detail of the fine lace garment. It tailored her daughter to a tee. She clasped her hands together, resting her frail chin between them and swaying with excitement.

"Oh, Stephanie, this is definitely the one! It's perfect!"

Stephanie forced her most convincing smile towards her mother and best friend, who looked equally as pleased as Linda.

"I agree!" Linda and Courtney gushed.

Turning to face the mirror once more, Stephanie gazed at her reflection. The dress was off shoulder and the lace of the sleeves stopped just before her elbows. The v-neckline revealed ample cleavage, but not as far to draw too much attention. From there, the ivory material from her chest down to her waist was covered in intricate lacy designs. It clung to her hips and curves before flaring out to the ground. To put it simply- the dress was absolutely gorgeous- Simple, yet embodied elegance and beauty.

The past hour and a half had been spent trying on numerous dresses and bouncing in-between different bridle stores in hopes of finding the perfect dress. Albeit, Stephanie was the least eager out of the threeo- Linda and Courtney were bubbling with excitement. Both thrilled to be sharing this wonderful experience with Stephanie. Though it was lost on them on how the soon to be bide of Kurt Angle was feeling about this whole situation.

Quite honestly, Stephanie had no idea what to feel. She knew she that she was far from ready and that that this was a big step to take, but she loved Kurt and he loved her. And they were going to be happily married together. She just was apprehensive about getting married so soon.

They had only been officially dating for a year now, excluding the many attempts prior Kurt had made to seize her attention. But eventually she came along. And in a course of time she started to develop feelings for him. She felt happy, more than she had felt in a long time. That is what confused her. She was happy with Kurt, she loved him, he loved her- the next obvious step is marriage. But these thoughts failed to occur to her while he was down on one knee, professing his love to her in front of a crowded restaurant. All she knew was that she was not ready, no matter what the logical step was; Stephanie was not prepared to take the plunge, at least not yet. And a little part of her couldn't help but wonder why.

Stephanie pushed those thoughts aside. She was being delusional. She was getting married to the sweetest, handsomest, charming man in the world who loved her and treated her like gold. And she was standing here having second thoughts. Her mind was made up. A pleasant smile emerged on her face as she gazed back to her reflection in the large vanity mirror. Slightly raising her arms, swaying her hips from side to side, admiring the intricate details along her waist and hips through the mirror. Gently bringing her hands to the front and running them over her abdomen, she sighed almost blissfully.

She nodded before responding, "Yep, this is the one!"

Linda let out an excited shriek. It was the first time since her engagement to Kurt that she seen her daughter genuinely happy. Throughout the past few weeks and whenever they mentioned the wedding, something in Stephanie's demeanour shifted. Linda almost worried that she regretted saying yes. But she was quick to dismiss those thoughts for she was being utterly ridiculous! The love Kurt and Stephanie shared was one of a kind. Sure it took a long time for them to happen. God knows the heartbreak poor Stephanie went through in the past. She spent the better half of her life locking herself up and not allowing anyone to get close to her heart. That was before she met Kurt at least. Vince and Linda were so grateful to that man, because he took some of that anguish and heartbreak away from their daughter. Stephanie's life was back on track and Kurt showered her with his love and protection. That is why it kills her to see her daughter in such a state. She was doing so fine up until this point. Linda may have thought that she would cancel the wedding and go back to her original state of shutting everybody out. But any thought of that happening slowly diminished as the grin on Stephanie's face grew wider, her smile actually reaching her eyes this time. Be it the dress or just reality catching up to her, Stephanie looked sincerely exultant now, and she couldn't be more thankful for that fact. Linda only wanted what was best for her daughter, and knowing that she was in the hands of a loving and caring man made her heart swell with so many emotions.

Carefully turning to fully inspect the dress, Stephanie took time to admire the back view- The deep cut in the middle from the sleeves of her shoulders made a v-line on her back. Tiny white buttons trailed down the back of the dress and little lacy patterns drooped down.

"You look absolutely stunning, Steph." Her friend gushed, her auburn coloured hair nodded in approval as her green eyes shone with her excitement. Stephanie sure has come a long way since they first met at the dance academy. As she was her best friend, Courtney knew of the heartbreak she had suffered prior before moving to New York, but all that was taken away after Kurt arrived. She was so happy for her friend that she found true love. Now all that was left was for her to find a man as wonderful as Kurt is to Stephanie.

"Thanks, Court."

Stephanie smiled at her friend through the mirror and twirled to face them. She felt her stomach growl and was instantly overcome with hunger. "Alright, let's wrap this up and go get some lunch!"

She grinned as she turned to face the mirror once more. In a couple of months she will walk down the aisle in this dress. Initially, she dreaded the day, now however, she couldn't wait for that day to come sooner.

* * *

Stephanie entered her large apartment with her mother and her friend in tow. Flicking on the lights and shutting the door behind them, she briskly walked into the expansive kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine from the cupboard and set it atop of counter.

"Who's thirsty?" She asked as the two walked into kitchen.

"I wouldn't mind one."

"Oh, one wouldn't hurt!"

Stephanie poured each a glass of red wine before a faint knocking on her door drew her attention. Wondering who it could be, Stephanie placed her glass on the table and walked out of the kitchen to the front door. She swung it open and a smile adorned her face as her fiancé stood before her- his hands behind his back and he wore a cute but sly smile as he eyed her up and down.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

Stephanie smirked as he pulled back, his hands still tied behind him. "Hello, yourself," She stated lightly, cocking her head to one side to try and see what he was hiding.

"And what's that you're hiding from me?" Her question boarded on playful curiosity as Kurt decided to play along.

"What? Me? Hiding something… from you? Don't be ridiculous, Stephanie!" His eyes twinkled playfully back at her. Stephanie's eyebrow arched in suspicion as she folded her hands across her chest and her hip moved to lean against the door frame.

"Don't give me that, Angle. Give it to me!" Her hand extended out to him as Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes teasingly.

"Okay, okay, since you asked _nicely_," a hint of sarcasm in his voice. From behind his back, he pulled out a large bouquet of flowers. The various mixtures of lilies, daises and daffodils drew a warm smile from Stephanie's face.

"Aw, are these for me?"

Kurt's eyes travelled towards the two figures perched behind Stephanie and grinned. "Of course not," he playfully pushed passed Stephanie and entered the apartment. "These are for my mother-in-law to be!" He joked as his arms wrapped around Linda.

The two women laughed heartedly, Stephanie however, wore a fake scowl. Kurt turned to his fiancé; viewing the look of mock discontent as he approached her with the bouquet still in hand. "I'm just kidding." Handing her the flowers, Stephanie's mouth threatened in a smile. "These are for you, my darling."

Her fingers lightly fiddled with the bouquet as he put it in her hands. "Thank you" She smiled sweetly before leaning in to peck him on the cheek.

"I better put these in water." She walked in through the kitchen and fished around for a jug to hold her flowers. Entering the kitchen and closing the door behind him, Kurt made his way to island in the middle of the room and sat on one of the stools. Moments later Stephanie appeared from the floor with a jug in one hand. Kurt sent her a smile and she returned the gesture. She began to make small talk as she filled the jug with water.

"So, how has your day been so far?"

Kurt sighed and folded his hands on the dark marble. "Pretty uneventful, actually." His light blue eyes shifted to her and he handed her the bouquet as she approached him. "How did the dress hunting go?" He asked curiously.

Stephanie carefully bunched the flowers together and rearranged them once in the jug to her liking. "Really well. I found the perfect dress! I can't wait for you to see it." She beamed back at him as he stood up from the stool and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pressing a soft kiss to her hair.

"Say no more, I want it to be a surprise."

Stephanie nodded in agreement. "Of course. You're not allowed to see it until the day of the wedding."

Kurt sighed and rested his chin against her shoulder. "That's actually what I came here to talk about…"

Stephanie's forehead crinkled in confusion and she slowly detached herself from his arms, turning to face him. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I was thinking… perhaps… we could maybe bump back the wedding to somewhere in August…"

"August?" She queried with shock.

At first she thought that she may have heard wrong. But when she asked him a second time, Kurt nodded, not missing a beat. "Yeah. Look, I know it's a little too soon but-"

"Too soon?" Stephanie looked at him with disbelief.

"Kurt, that's like a month and a half away!" What was he thinking? They weren't in such a hurry.

Kurt wasn't sure why she was so distressed about the situation. They were bound to be married anyway, why did it matter that it was so soon?

"Steph, I know, ok? Just… My mom, she's on borrowed time, you know? The doc says that she has at the least two months to live at most."

Kurt's blue orbs finally made contact with Stephanie's and she at once felt guilty at the saddened look beneath them. Kurt's mother had been diagnosed with Leukaemia for about two years now. She recently just stopped her chemotherapy, and much to Kurt's dismay, she doesn't have very long, each breath could be her last. And Stephanie knew that. It was one of the many factors on why she agreed to marry Kurt in the first place.

"Her last wish is to see me married before…" He trailed off, unable to finish the words that got lodged in his throat. He still hadn't come to terms about his mother's conditions. Kurt was close to both his parents and his mother was his life. The day he found out about her terminal illness was the day his world got torn in half. After she was gone, all he would have left is Stephanie.

She felt her heart start to soften and without a processed thought, she found herself nodding. "Okay." She barely whispered. She soon felt her insides clutch as the situation just dawned on her. What was she doing? She wasn't ready. Well- she was before- but that was in a different time and space where she thought she would be getting married later within the year, maybe even early next year. A date wasn't conformed yet but she was confident she would be well and truly ready by then. And now? He wants to get married in one and a half months' time?

"Really, you mean it?" Kurt's smile was enough to light up a whole neighbourhood.

Stephanie gulped hard and forced a convincing smile. She felt as though she was reliving the night of her proposal. "Yes." Her reply was nothing short of a squeak and could barely be heard. But Kurt heard it and was at once thrilled and relived.

"Thank you, Steph." He brushed his thumb along her jawline before pulling her into a tight embrace. Stephanie felt a migraine coming on as he all but squeezed her tighter. She felt guilt course through her veins, because she was in this for all the wrong reasons. Kurt deserved better. Even though her decision was making him happy, she couldn't help but feel guttered by the fact that she did not love him as much as he did her. They were about to be wed in less than two months- a lot sooner than she had once hoped. All of a sudden that confidence she had in the bridal store disappeared. She couldn't do this. She never should have said yes back in that restaurant those months ago. It was too late now. What choice did she have?


End file.
